


A Game of Drinks

by VincentTheSheep



Series: A Song of Drinks and Banter. [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentTheSheep/pseuds/VincentTheSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dramatic yet fulfilling trip to an all too familiar home planet, sometimes the most romantic course of action is a one-on-one alcohol-induced party game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed a follow up to How We Do Things, and is perhaps my first decent attempt at a one shot. You don't need to read HWDT to enjoy this, hopefully, but i'd recommend it if you haven't.  
> Until then, enjoy!

Two empty glasses clinked together.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

“Please, who do you think you’re talking to, Quill?”

The Terran grinned stupidly. “I’m just checking…I mean, you and me, alone in this bedroom with bottles of alcohol?” Peter looked Rocket straight in the eyes. “A lot could happen…”

Rocket returned the gaze with a smirk. “And that’s a bad thing, how?”

Another smirk fired back. “Let’s find out. Shall we?” Peter brought out the liquor; two bottles of _Blue Sea,_ a Xandarian specialty, stood on the floor between the two.

“So how do you wanna play this, Rocky?”

Rocket blinked. “Last time I checked, we just get drunk…”

“Well duh, but _how_? That’s where things get interesting…that is, if you’re up for an added challenge?”

“Sure, what’s your plan?”

Peter took a moment to consider. “Well…maybe…a-ha, I got an idea!”

“Yeah?”

“How about a good ol’ fashioned game of Two Truths, One Lie?”

“Lemme guess…”

“We take turns telling two truths and a lie, the other guesses the lie…”

“Ok yeah, I’ve heard of that one before, but….wait a second, how old are we again?”

“Oh ha ha. I’ll have you know, I knew tons of outlaws that played this…” Peter folded his arms. “Unless you got any better ideas?”

Rocket raised his hands. “Hey, hey! I’m just playing with ya! It’s not _that_ bad of an idea…”

Peter smiled in relief. “Oh, you just wait until we get wasted! I’m no kid when I’m drunk…”

“Not _physically_ at least…”

“C’mon man, now you’re just being a wiseass!”

The raccoon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I know you can handle whatever I-Ah dammit, Pete, don’t give me that…”

Peter’s pout turned into a laugh. “God, I love your sensitive side…”

“Shut up…” Rocket avoided Peter’s gaze for a second, before snapping back into action. “So are we gonna drink or what?”

“Yes yes, _patience,_ my friend! You wanna go first?”

Rocket blinked. “Hey, it’s your game…”

“ _Fine,_ I’ll start…” Peter held up a finger. “Round one!”

“Don’t be so dramatic…”

Peter ignored his partner. “Round one, I say! Ok, let me think…” The Terran furrowed his brow in thought. A pause followed.

Rocket broke the silence. “Well gee, aint this exciting?”

“I’m thinking, I’m thinking! Don’t rush me…” Peter closed his eyes, before they shot open brightly. “Ok, I got it!”

Peter held up his hand, counting in three. “One; before I left Terra, I was really into sports, like seriously into it. Two; It’s always been my dream to go to space. And three; I hate Terran alcohol. So tell me, Ranger, which is the-”

“The first one.”

Peter’s eyes couldn’t have widened more. “How did you-“

“Easy. I already know about you wanting to go to space, you told me that, and the Terran alcohol…” Rocket huffed. “It really _is_ disgusting!”

The Terran sighed. “Shit, you got me there…”

Rocket leaned back triumphantly. “But hey look, there’s a shot of special ‘space’ liquor just for you!”

Peter reluctantly grabbed the bottle and poured himself a shot. “Why did I think this was a good game?”

“Cause you didn’t know how good I was at it?”

“Wiseass.” Peter downed his glass. “Your turn, if you’re ready…”

Rocket shrugged. “Alright. One; Never played this game before. Two; I’ve escaped prison 22 prisons. And three…uh, my favorite drink is a _Quick-fire collate_.” Rocket made a challenging grin. “How about that, Pete?”

Peter took a moment to think. “I’m gonna say…the second one, right?”

A second passed, before Rocket reluctantly reached for the bottle. “Dammit…I was sure I had you…”

Now it was Peter’s turn to smirk. “You almost did, but…back at the Klyn, you said you already escaped _22_ prisons…After we escaped, that would make the total _23_ instead, right? You were trying to trick me!”

“Yeah, I know, I made that too easy…” Rocket drunk his shot. “We gonna keep going?”

“Hell yeah! Why, is this getting too hard for you?”

“Like hell it is! Your turn, Star-Dork…”

“Alright…” Peter cracked a smile. “I’m scared of insects, tight spaces and hospitals. Which one?”

Rocket scoffed. “C’mon, tight spaces!”

Peter raised his eyebrows in contented glee. “You think so?”

“Wait, it’s not?! But…”

“Dude, I _love_ insects!”

“WHAT?!”

“C’mon, they’re all tiny and harmless…and they don’t mean any trouble, they just crawl around.”

The raccoon couldn’t hide a shudder. “Urgh, I honestly don’t get you sometimes…”

Peter leaned back, making an amused smirk. “So you don’t like bugs, huh?”

“Yeah, I don’t.”

“Even the little _itzy bitzy_ bugs that-“

“I swear I’m gonna shoot you…”

“Is that the lie?”

“Not if you don’t shut the hell up!” Rocket downed his second glass, and gave Peter a hard glare. “I’ve built over a hundred guns in my life, taken over a hundred shots of alcohol, and taken in over a hundred bounties up to this day! Which is it, Quill?”

Peter’s brow furrowed. “Tricky…but not that tricky. Bounties, surely!”

“HA! Wrong answer!” Rocket leaned forward, face filled with mirth. “This is probably, what, the forty-eighth time I’ve had a shot?”

“And how the hell do you know that?!”

The raccoon pointed at his head. “Good memory, Pete, always convenient. Besides, shots are for drinking games, I drink by the bottle, thank you very much!”

“Hang on a sec,” Peter held up a hand. “You’re telling me you’ve actually taken in a hundred-plus bounties in your life?”

“Yep.”

“Wha-and you’re telling the truth?”

“Yep!”

“That’s…wow, that’s hardcore, man…”

“Trust me, when you have an over eight foot-colossal tree giant as a partner in crime, the sky’s the limit!”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so. But hey, now you’ve got a tree giant, an assassin, a warrior and me! We can do anything!” He poured his next shot and drunk it down quickly. “Yeah, that’s _way_ better than what’s on Terra…”

“Tell me about it! You still holding up?”

“Of course man! You?”

“You kidding me? I could do this all night! ‘S your turn, by the way.”

“Yeah, I know…” Peter began eyeing his empty glass, trying to maintain concentration. “Just thinkin’…”

The raccoon frowned. “C’mon Peeeete, just lose already! I wan’ us to get smashed and…do stuff!”

Peter cocked his head to the side. “…Stuff?”

“Yeah, stuff.”

“What on earth are you-oh…”

Rocket’s grin was a sight Peter would never forget. “Yeah, _that_ kind of stuff…”

After taking a second to register the proposal, Peter returned the same look. “Alright, I’m game.”

The Terran had a new glint in his eyes, as he leaned forward, whispering to his partner. “You’re the most important person in my entire life, you’re unbelievably attractive, and we should totally make out when we’ve finished drinking.”

A moment of silence passed, before the smaller male blinked furiously. “Two of those are _true_?!”

“Well, duh. Why, what’s up?”

“N-nothing…” Rocket shook his head, and looked down. His face had unfamiliar brightness to it. “I-I don’t know, man. Which is it?”

“Last one.” Peter smiled, eying the look on Rocket’s face before finally adding. “I’m thinking we should make out _now._ ”

A second went by before Rocket laughed, filled his glass, and downed it. “Come ‘ere…” Without another word, he launched himself at Peter, holding nothing back.

The surge of passion fueled by each drunken kiss, some clumsily missing their mark, invigorated the both of them. Peter held Rocket tightly as they threw themselves onto their adjacent bed. After the flurry of emotion, they pulled apart.

“Woah…” Peter uttered under his breath.

Rocket laughed quietly. “C’mon, I’m not _that_ good…”

“Okay, now you’re _definitely_ lying…”

“Whatever!”

Peter rested his head on top of Rocket’s. “I’m serious, that was…awesome!”

Rocket nuzzled back. “Yeah, you can say that again...”

“If you insist…” Peter cleared his throat. “That. Was. AWESOME!”

Rocket’s laugh sounded quiet in comparison. “Gee, wake up the entire galaxy, why don’t you?”

“Yeah, why the hell not?” The Terran smiled. “Haven’t you ever done something so unbelievably awesome, that you just want to let everyone know about it?”

“Sure, I just don’t do it when people are trying to sleep, you dast idiot!”

“What, you want _us_ to go to sleep?”

“Hell no! I’ve waited too long to pass you up for _sleep_!”

“Same here, Rocky, same here…”

They took the moment of silence for every second it was worth. Lying in peace was always an unusual change of pace, but a welcome one for both protectors of the galaxy.

Rocket looked back up at his partner. “You know, what you said earlier, with me being important and stuff…I, you know…” The smaller male shook his head. “You mean a lot to me too, you know that?”

“I know, I’m pretty awesome, right?”

This time, Rocket made a punch. “That still makes you a dork, stupid!”

“Please, you love it!”

“…Yeah, I do.”

For a second, Peter betrayed a look of surprise, but planted a kiss on Rocket’s forehead. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You’re _way_ more awesome than I am, by a long shot!”

Rocket held the taller male tightly. “Let’s agree to disagree…”

Peter hugged back, reaching for the bottle. “Fine, we’re both awesome then! Everything is awesome!”

“Yeah, that is until we both retch our insides out…I’ve heard that _Blue Sea_ ’s a bitch in the morning, even if it does taste good…”

Peter shrugged, drinking from the bottle and passing the last of it to his partner. “Well, at least we’ll be hungover _together_ , right?”

“Yeah, how romantic…”

“Can’t say I don’t try!”

“Dork.”

“Cutie.”

“I’m _not_ cute!”

“Are so.”

“Am not!”

“Are so!”

“God, will you shut up if I kiss you again?”

“Absolutely.”

The rest of the night lingered on as they held a firm embrace, not think or caring about the future or the past. Not another word was uttered, as physical contact remained their only communication, which alone spoke volumes louder than any cassette tape could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a treat to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed giving this a read!
> 
> I'm in the thinking stage of writing another full-length story with these two, but I'm not gonna make any promises with a date just yet. One thing's for sure, it'll definitely have a lot more action than romance, as Peter and Rocket are already together. Again, i'll spare details until I come up with a solid plot-line. 
> 
> On another note, I also have this idea of writing another drinking game fanfic, a one-shot sequel if you will, only this time the game will have all the Guardians play. If that sounds like your sort of thing, and you liked this story, totally let me know. Encouragement is always welcome, as well as any critical feedback you may have.
> 
> Until then,  
> -V


End file.
